My life in the Amazon
by TheStardustDragon
Summary: This is the life story of a blue macaw named Jace, so i hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: Also I don't own Rio 1 or 2 except for my OC's!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I shall tell my life story as a blue macaw, starting when I was fifteen years old. My name is Jace; I have sapphire blue feathers and grass green eyes. I am the average height of one foot six for a blue macaw, the same as my father. This tale starts the day I moved out of my parent's tree, a happy but depressing day for me.

"Be sure to visit and stay as long as you want" said my slightly over protective mother, worry showing in her grass green eyes as she pushed some feathers out of my eyes and to the side. "Don't worry; I will be sure to" I promised after I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing that she would want me to visit at least once a week. I turned to my dad, pride shining in his earth brown eyes as he wished me luck "Thanks dad" I said as I gave him a quick hug with my wings.

After saying good-bye, I flew out of the tree; I needed to find a place to live before night fall. After about two hours of searching, I found a hollow with four bedrooms, all of which were different heights from the floor of the hollow. I asked around the tree and the neighbors told me that no one lived in the tree. The macaw to my left was named Alicia, but she insisted that I called her Shell, while the macaw to my left was named Ben.

Immediately I gathered as many twigs as I could carry in my talons, knowing that I needed to build a nest in one of my rooms. After three trips of gathering twigs, I choose the largest room, which was a middle height from the floor. As I started to build my nest, I started to hum _take me to Rio; _It is a really good song. As I built the nest, I trimmed some of the twigs with my beak so that way they would fit in the places I put them.

When I finished, I was surprised to see that my nest was big enough to hold three grown birds comfortably. After I put two layers of grass on the bottom of my nest (for cushioning), I flew out of my hollow in search of some fruit; I was famished!

Luckily for me, there was a mango tree not too far away from my tree. After a brief look around the tree, I found a mango that I knew would fill me up. Quickly cutting the stem with my beak, I carried the slightly heavy mango back to my tree, ready to eat. When I reached my tree, I landed inside of it to see a blue macaw in the main part of my hollow, talking to herself excitedly. The bird turned to me in mid-sentence, ending by saying "perfect". I looked into her sapphire blue eyes, confusion clear in them. "Who are you?" I asked her; I was wondering why she was here. "My name is Julie. What is your name?" she asked me in return. "My name is Jace. Why are you here?" I asked her, not unkindly. "I was looking for a tree of my own. I'm guessing that this is your tree?" she asked me, tears leaking into her beautiful blue eyes…. Did I just think that her eyes are beautiful? I nodded, and then she let out a frustrated cry. "Why does this keep happening to me?" she asked herself; she looked like as if she were about to cry. "What keeps on happening to you?" I asked; I was starting to feel sorry for her.

Every time that I find a hollow to stay in, it has already been claimed by someone else. I guess I better go" she explained as she started to walk to the entrance/ exit of my place. I took a quick glance outside and I saw that the sun was about to set. I turned back to Julie, making up my mind.

"Wait" I said, stopping her in her tracks. "Yes?" Julie asked me. "It is late. Why don't you stay with me for the night?" I asked her; I was surprised that I wanted her to say yes. "You won't mind?" Julie asked me nervously, hope making her eyes sparkle. "You can stay here as long as you want" I said matter-of-factly. "Thank you so much!" she said, joy lighting up her sky blue feathers.

"You can sleep in my nest, if you want" I said, blushing slightly as I did so. Her face also turned red, but less so as she said sure. "Would you like some mango?" I asked cracking a grin when I heard her stomach growl. Blushing slightly heavier than before, she accepted with a cute smile on her face when she heard my stomach rumble.

After we finished eating the succulent mango, I and Julie went to my room. "Wow. Your nest sure is big" she said as she entered the nest; she was clearly impressed. "I built it today. Is it comfortable? I can go get more grass for you" I offered. "No thanks. Your nest is really comfy already" Julie responded, yawning afterwards as she settled by the right wall, lying on her left wing. I yawned quietly as I laid down on my right wing by the right wall. As I fell asleep, my last thought was "Am I in love?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up before Julie the next morning, felling refreshed. I got up and stretched, yawning as I popped some bones. I walked out of my nest as I decided to get us some breakfast. I quietly flew out of my hollow and went to the same mango tree as before, looking for a large one for us.

Finding one, I clipped the stem with my beak, holding onto the mangos' stem with my beak as I flew back to my tree, wondering if Julie was awake. As I flew back to my tree, I suddenly remembered that the feast of Jewels will be held in three days, giving me two days to plan and one day to find a date for it.

The feast of Jewels is when the whole tribe gets together to have a good time. During the feast, all of the macaws can ether sing to their date or sing a duet with their date; this is a time for the macaws to express their love for each other through song. Immediately I knew what song I was going to sing, but it depended on ether or not the girl I wanted to ask said yes.

I landed inside of my hollow two minutes later. I dragged the mango across my hollow as quietly as I could, hoping not to wake up Julie. I let go of the stem and turned around to my nest in time to see Julie yawn widely as she got5 up. "Good morning!" I greeted her as she walked over to me. "I went ahead and got us some breakfast" I explained to Julie, a grateful gleam in her eyes as she told me thank you.

After we ate the juicy mango, I asked Julie if she had any plans for the feast of Jewels. "It depends on the macaw I want to ask says yes" Julie replied, a cautious tone in her voice. "How about we tell each other who we want to ask to the feast by the count of three?" I suggested after a moment of silence; Julie quickly agreed. "One" I said. Julie said "Two". We both said "Three" at the same time. "You" I and Julie Chorused at the same time.

My hear leapt for joy when I heard this, and from Julies expression, she felt the same way. "So, what do you want to do?" Julie asked me. "We can practice our songs" I suggested; I was wondering what song she was going to sing. "I wanted to sing a duet with you" Julie explained. "That sounds like a excellent idea! I also wanted to sing a song, but I have to do it solo" I explained. "That is alright. What song are you going to sing?" Julie asked me. "I am going to sing _Steal My girl_. What song are we going to sing?" I asked Julie "We are going to sing _A Thousand Years."_ Julie replied.

"Well, let's get started!" I said as our rehearsing started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

For the next two days, Julie and I practiced our songs, getting better as the days went on. Also, I have been thinking of a poem that I was going to give before I sang my song, but in secret. On the day of the feast, me and Julie woke up early, both of us excited about the feast. "Ready to sing?" Julie asked me, an excited gleam in her eyes. "I am, are you?" I asked in return. "As ready as I will ever be" Julie replied.

Julie and I flew out of our hollow, both of us humming our songs as we flew to the mango tree in search of our breakfast. We both found a mango that we agreed upon, so I clipped the stem with my beak and we flew back to our tree; both of us were ready to eat!

When we entered our tree, I quickly dragged the mango to our center area, which we were calling our "living/dining room". I and Julie quickly devoured the mango, both of us enjoying every bite. After we were done with our succulent breakfast, me and Julie decided to fly around the jungle till the feast started. As we flew out of the hollow, Julie started to ask me a question. "Will you be" Julie said before she started to tear up unexpectedly, then she just bolted ahead, her tears falling like liquid diamond. I quickly followed her, concerned about her.

I could hear her sobbing as I flew towards her, her sobbing making my heart wrench. "Julie, wait up!" I called up to her as I tried to catch up to her. Julie landed on a branch a couple of feet in front of us, tears still flowing as I landed beside her. "What's wrong?" I asked her as I looked into her eyes; I could see fear and sadness in them. "It's- it's nothing" Julie said as she dried her eyes on her wing, her voice shaky. "You can tell me" I said as I put a reassuring wing on her shoulder, letting her know that I was there for her. "Why haven't you left yet?" Julie asked me, her sadness clear in her voice. "Why are you asking me that? I would never leave you" I told her.

"Why did you ask me that?" I asked her, concern clear in my voice. "Because when I told some that" Julie started before she started to cry again, her tears flowing like a river; her fear was clear to me. "It's alright, you can tell me" I repeated, thinking of any way I could reassure her, an idea quickly coming to mind to show her that I care about her. Julie looked like she was about to start crying even harder, so I did my idea; I kissed her.

What I felt first was shock, but then she returned the kiss, both of us closing our eyes as we were lost in the moment, both of us able to taste the mango on the others beak. When we pulled away from the kiss, I opened my eyes to see Julie smiling, all sadness and fear gone. "Do you like me?" Julie asked me; she already knew the answer but I answered any way. "I don't just like you, I love you. I would never leave you" I told her. When Julie pulled me in for a hug, I could feel her happiness radiating off of her like a beacon. Julie pulled away slightly as she told me that she loved me as well.

We did not notice it, but a crowd had gathered around us. As soon as Julie confessed her love for me the crowd cheered, announcing their presence to us. Julie and I immediately started to flush, both of us embarrassed about so many people already knowing about our new found love. Shell, our neighbor, walked over to us and congratulated us. "You two make the perfect couple" She told us, a look of approval on her face. All of the other people walked over to us and started to congratulate us. After a while, the crowd flew away, leaving us alone.

I looked into Julies sapphire blue eyes, seeing and feeling all of her love for me. As we stared into each other's eyes, an idea popped into my mind for a new song that we could do. "Hey Julie, can we sing _Remind me_? It is a really good duet song" I asked her. "Sure, but you are going to have to teach me the words" Julie told me. "Okay. The words for your part are…." I told her as I started to teach her the song.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

As I finished teaching Julie the words to the song _Remind Me_, the music for the festival started to play, signalizing that the feast was about to start. "Ready?" I asked Julie as we took off to the center of the amazon jungle. "Ready as I will ever be" Julie told me as we took music got louder as we approached the center, my and Julies excitement building up inside of us. As we gathered around the stage area for the club _Hot Wings_ (owned by Nico and Pedro), Nico walked onto the stage, his signature bottle cap on his head as he stopped in the center of the stage. "Who is ready to party?" Nico asked the crowd. "WE ARE!" the crowd shouted, my and Julies voices blending in with the crowd. "To start the party, would any one like to sing some songs?" Nico asked the crowd as Pedro stepped onto the stage. "YES!" everyone shouted. "All right then. Who would like to go first?" Pedro asked the crowd. After a half minute pause and no one raised there wings, me and Julie raised our wings, telling them that we wanted to go first. "The first couple to go will be... You two up there!" Nico said as he pointed to I and Julie. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we flew down to the stage. "What are your names?" Pedro asked us. "My name is Jace and this is Julie" I told Nico. Nico turned back to the crowd and introduced us to the crowd as we got ready. Nico walked over to the side of the stage as I stepped forward, telling Julie to wait as I did so. The crowd was silent as I took center stage. "To start off, I would like to give a poem that I had composed over the past few days to the love of my life, Julie" I said as I turned to look at Julie for the last part. Julie looked shocked as she flushed, but she smiled nether the less.

_"You are the love of my life._

_yesterday, today and every day after._

_I will always love you._

_You will forever be in my heart_

_My one and only._

_When I look into your eyes,_

_I see stars shine._

_Your feathers are beautiful,_

_Just like you._

_You are the light to my world_

_My sun and life._

_I cherish every day that we spend together,_

_Just you and me._

_One day I hope you will be mine,_

_My love : Julie._

When I finished my poem, a loud cheer came up from the crowd, a couple of whoops could be heard as well. I turned back to Julie to see her eyes filled with happy tears. Julie then walked over to me and gave me a hug, whispering in my ear "I will never let you go" before she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "And I you" I told her.

Julie turned to the crowd at told them what song we were going to sing. "We are going to sing a duet called _Remind me. _Hope you guys like it!" Julie said. Me and Julie got into our positions, which were on opposite sides of the stage facing each other. After a couple of seconds, the music started, my part coming on first.

_We didn't care if people stared._

_We'd make out in a crowd somewhere._

_Someone'd tell us to get a room._

_Its hard to believe that was me and you._

_Now we keep saying that we are okay_

_I don't want to settle good not great_

_I miss the way it felt the way it felt back then want to feel that way again_

_Been so long that you'd forget thenway I used to kiss your neck_

_Julie: Remind me, remind me_

_Me: So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough_

_Julie: Remind me, remind me_

_Julie: Remember the air port dropping me off_

_We were kissing goodbye and me couldn't stop_

_Me: I felt bad that you missed your flight_

_Both: but that meant we had one more night_

_Julie: Do you remember how it used to be_

_We'd turn off the lights and we didn't just sleep_

_Me: Remind me, baby, remind me_

_Julie: oh, so on fire so in love_

_That look in your eyes I missed so much_

_Me: I wanna feel that way_

_Julie: Yeah, I wanna hold you close_

_Both: Oh, if you still love me_

_Don't just assume I know_

_Julie: Baby, remind me, remind me_

_Do you remember the way it felt?_

_Me: You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

_Julie: Remind me_

_Me: Yeah, Remind me_

_Julie: All those things you used to do_

_That made me fall in love with you_

_Remind me, oh, baby, remind me_

_Me: Yeah you would wake up in my old t-shirt_

_All those mornings I was late for work_

_Remind me_

_Both: Oh, baby, remind me_

_Julie: Oh, baby, remind me_

_Me: Yeah you would wake up in my old t-shirt_

_Julie: Remind me, yeah, oh_

_Me: Baby, remind me_

When we finished our song, me and Julie kissed at the center of the stage, a loud cheer came from the crowd, this time three times louder than when gave my poem. "Wow, you guys were awesome out there!" Pedro told us as he and Nico walked over to us. Then me and Julie both heard two voices we thought we would never hear in our lives. Me and Julie turned in time to see Jewel along with Blu, both of them having impressed looks on them.

'That song was fantastic! It reminded me about the way I fell in love with Jewel" Blu told us with a loving glance at his significant other. "I and Blu were supposed to watch for the whole feast, but it is clear that we have our winners. We choose you two to hang out with us for a whole week" Jewel told us. I was shocked speechless as I looked at Julie: she was also in a state of shock. After a minute, we both broke out into big smiles; We are going to hang out with Jewel and Blu for a week!

If you have any suggestion's, feel free to PM me or leave a review bellow!


End file.
